nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Seer
The Seer may be found in the church of any town and offers a variety of extremely useful services to the player. He gives out quests, allows you to travel back to Castille, and changes your font. Quests boss]]The Seer gives out quests to kill monsters, collect items, and to kill bosses. For each quest completed, he rewards you with an amount of gold that steadily becomes larger as you complete more quests. You will also receive some learning exp, however it is not yet known how the exp reward is calculated. Number of Trophies or Kills Required for Each Collection/Kill Quest: Abandoned Docks through Ogre Foothills -- 5 trophies/kills Ogre Caves through Snow Forest -- 10 trophies/kills Birch Forest through The Great Dam -- 15 trophies/kills North Lake Halcyon through Dungeon of Ruin Level 1 -- 20 trophies/kills Dungeon of Ruin Level 2 onwards -- 25 trophies/kills and Moss Dungeon Level 3 quests]] You may have 1 collection quest, 1 kill quest, and 1 boss quest active at any given time. To check the progress on your quests, bring the mouse pointer over the Accomplishments icon (but don't click on the icon) to the left of the Log Out button on the main game window. If you have a boss quest, there will be a brief description of where to find the boss within the zone mentioned. The Seer will offer you up to 3 possible collection and kill quests (but never for monsters that are 4 or more levels below your character level, i.e. grey to you), and up to 2 possible boss quests. It is important to note that if you wish to acquire a different collection, kill or boss quest, you can accept the first quest that the Seer gives you, and then ask for another quest before completing the quest you already have. However, this will erase any progress you may have already made on the collection or kill quest. You can re-acquire the quests you abandoned, as long as the abandoned collection/kill quests do not involve grey monsters. You may only complete each collection, kill and boss quest once in your first playthrough, and again after rerolling. You are not allowed to complete a particular quest more than twice (three times?) for a single character, regardless of how many times you reroll. Ask about Player vs. Player Once you reach level 20 you can force combat and have combat forced upon you by other players. Forcing combat on a normal player turns you into a Player Killer (PK) for life and your face flashes red for all to see. When a PK dies it is permanent: they lose all their items to the person who killed them and start over with only their noncombat skills. If a normal person is killed by a PK then the PK can only loot 1 item or stack of items from that player's inventory and the person suffers a normal death as if they were killed by a creature. You should keep your valuable items either equipped or in storage if PKs are around. Ask about Returning to Castille Following confirmation by the player (shown to the right), the Seer can return you to Castille using his Dagger. This causes a loss of rested time equivalent to that of dying in player-vs.-enemy (PvE) combat. This is advantageous if you need to return to Castille quickly, or if you are otherwise trapped in a town surrounded by high-level zones. Ask about Zones The Seer can suggest zones where the player can fight monsters and gain experience points and trophies. The suggestion made by the Seer is purely based on the player's character level, and is not dependent on skill levels, grouping or character levels of groupmates. The Seer will always make a primary recommendation, usually the zone whose higher-level non-boss monster is the same level as the player. The next two zones after the primary recommendation are also mentioned, in case the player wants slightly more difficult zones for any reason. Asking about zones is a generally good way to know the normal order of zones for exp grinding or boss quest purposes. Changing Your Font Color The Seer can change your font for a cost of 100,000 gold. Use this if your font is unreadable or if you're displeased with it. The middle column is for selecting the main color of your font; the left column is for selecting the top left background color, whereas the right column is for selecting the bottom right background color. Secondary Classes At character level 40 or above and with a Secondary Specialization skill of at least 1, the Seer can assign you a secondary class for free (if you don't currently have a secondary class), or change your existing secondary class for one million gold. Like the primary classes, secondary classes have access to the class abilities (CA's) with the same cooldown timers as primary CA's. However, secondary class bonuses are boosted only by the Secondary Specialization skill -- which has the same boost percentage capability as the Class Specialization skill -- but secondary class bonuses are not boosted by any skill equivalent to Class Enhancement. Consequently, secondary class bonuses can only reach two-thirds the maximum possible for a primary class bonus. Take an Epic Pilgrimage info coming soon Request Epic Task info coming soon Trivia *The Seer is Level 0. *It is possible to ignore (/ignore) the Seer, but this doesn't prevent Seer messages from popping up in windows or in descriptions in the bottom left chat window. *You cannot trade with the Seer, nor invite him to a group (the game does not recognize the Seer as a playable character).